Just a Couple of Experiments
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: After a night a drinking Rocket finds himself back to being a lab rat and finds that he's not the only one. (CONTAINS SPOILERS)
1. Captured

**_All of these characters belong to Marvel except for Vixen, she belongs to me._**

**_Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, also sorry for any misspellings and if the story is a little short._**

**_This story takes place when Rocket and my OC meet for the very first time, I hope you enjoy. :)_****  
><strong>

The Guardians had just arrived on Xander so they could take a break from fighting bad guys and saving civilians, typical hero stuff. Rocket grumbled as they got off the Milano, he held his Groot who sat in his little pot and Rocket wore his Nova Corp uniform even though he really didn't want to. He like his orange jumpsuit a lot better but on the last mission they were on he ended up getting a bunch of green alien goop on it and the goop was still getting cleaned off.

"Oh don't be so grumpy," Peter said with his regular devilish grin. "Your jumpsuit will be clean in no time."

"I do not understand why you are so upset by the fact that you cannot wear your usual filthy uniform," Drax said with his hands behind his back.

"It's very comfortable, but I suppose this one is better than the Ravagers, at least this one doesn't ride up in the crotch," Rocket mumbled as they got closer to a bar.

"I have to be honest Rocket, I would never imagine you being one to complain about your clothes," Gamora said with an amused smile.

"I will when it feels uncomfortable!"

"Hey, how about we all just chill out, alright!?" Peter said with annoyance, he then took a deep breath and said, "We're only going to be here for a couple days, let's make the most of it."

Rocket scoffed and shook his head as they got to the bar. The bar was very crowded and you could smell booze, smoke, and body odder from all around. Rocket looked down at Groot and frowned, he was a little worried for his little friend. Worried that someone would knock him over and break the pot.

Gamora must had sensed his worry so she knelt down beside him and held out her hands, "I could take him if you want."

"What will you do together?" Rocket asked with a questionable look.

"Well, I was thinking about going to find some new clothes, mine are starting to get to small."

He looked down at Groot and Groot looked up at him with a smile.

"I am Groot."

He sighed and handed him to Gamora, "Be careful with him," Rocket said as she and Groot left.

He then turned to the bar and saw Peter and Drax with cups of alcohol in their hands.

"Where're they heading off to?" Peter asked before taking a shot of booze.

"Getting clothes," Rocket answered as he hopped up onto the bar stool next to Peter.

"Well, that's a shame; I guess it'll just be us three men tonight."

"Yippy," Rocket growled before gulping his drink down.

"Aw don't be like that Rocket," Peter said before eyeing a couple of Kree girls sitting at a table talking and laughing at each other.

"And why shouldn't I be? You guys are a bunch of- " Rocket stopped when he looked up and saw the Peter had disappeared, "Quill?"

He then looked behind him and saw Peter talking to the Kree girls, Rocket just scoffed and turned back to his drink.

"I suppose we will be having company over tonight," Drax said with a sigh.

"Gee what gave you that impression?"

"Well because he-"

Rocket growled loudly and ran his claws through the fur on his head, "Drax, shut up," he said quietly through clenched teeth.

He frowned and looked down at his drink, "I am sorry for upsetting you."

Rocket took a deep breath and nodded, he rubbed the side of his head before taking another shot. The suns were just about down as Drax roared in laughter as he gambled and Peter we busy with one of the Kree girls. Rocket wasn't fully drunk yet, but he was awfully close.

He stared at Drax as he rested his muzzle on his left hand that rested on the counter; he shook his head and took another shot. His vision starting to get blurry and his body felt a little weak, he jumped off the bar stool and stumbled out of the bar. He wondered where Gamora and Groot were as he looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was.

Were they back at the Milano? Were they still shopping? What were they freaking doing? Rocket then tripped over a rock and fell onto his right arm; he grunted with pain and slowly got up. He froze when he felt an uneasiness coming from all around him. He felt as if he was being watched, he soon began walking towards the Milano, looking back over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

He kept telling himself that it was the alcohol talking and no one was following him, but he couldn't shake the feeling. He was suddenly stopped when he bumped into a man's leg; he growled and looked up at the man.

"Hey watch where ya going!"

The man knelt down and grabbed Rocket by his shoulder and pulled him down a little so he could see his back. Rocket growled and dug his claws into the man's hand, he soon regretted it when the man kicked Rocket's stomach, causing him to fly backwards and roll onto the ground. He coughed as he gripped his stomach; the man walked over to him and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. Rocket tried to claw the man but he failed to.

The man then pulled a needle out of no were and injected it into Rocket's shoulder, Rocket soon got really dizzy and everything was black.

**oOo**

Whimpers came from one of the many cages in the bright white room; she sat there, curled up in the corner of her cage as she prayed that someone would come for her. She tapped her long clawed like nails against the floor of her cage and made a rhythm, trying to keep her mind off of where she was.

It was working until someone opened the door; she perked her head up and saw two men with white lab coats come in with someone that she couldn't really see. All she saw was a deep brown color and a little taller than her, she heard the cage next to her open and the brown creature was place inside.

"Looks like you have a new friend," one of the men said with a smile.

She glared at him as he left; he then turned off the lights. Around a minute or so after they left a loud static sound could be heard throughout the entire room. She cupped her hands over her ears and whimpered; she returned to her corner and curled up into a ball. She couldn't wait to talk to her new "friend".

**_I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try updating as soon as possible and comments are always helpful._**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	2. Waking up

Rocket woke up with an aching head; he groaned and rested his hand on his fuzzy forehead. He looked at his surroundings and found that he wasn't in his room on the Milano; instead he was in a cage in a white room with white tiled floors. His heart stopped and his eyes widened, he started to shake as he realized that he was in a laboratory. He then started to hear tapping from the wall on his left side, he tried to ignore it but it soon started to get really annoying.

"Would you quite it with that freaking tapping!?" He snapped as he slammed his fist against the wall.

The tapping stopped only to be replaced with a growl, "Listen sunshine, that tapping is the only thing that helps me keep my mind off of this place," a feminine voice from the other side of the wall said.

Rocket sat against the wall and snarled, "Well can you find a way that doesn't make me want those scientists to take me away."

A small chuckle could be heard from her, "You're in luck then, I heard that you're up first for experimentation."

Rocket gave a small whimper as he thought about them tearing him apart again like they did before. The female must have heard his whimper, she sighed and Rocket could hear pressure being pushed against the wall as if she was sitting against it.

"I take it you were experimented on?"

"Yeah, I was for almost my entire life," Rocket answered, "You?"

"Only for six years, but yeah."

Rocket gave a nod; he wondered what type of experiment she was. He couldn't see her since the walls that connected their cages were opaque.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Rocket."

"I'm Vixen; it's nice to sort of meet you Rocket."

Rocket smirked but soon frowned as he heard the door open and two men with white coats walked in. One of the men pointed to Rocket and they opened his cage. He squirmed, trying to get free from their grasp, but they were too strong for him. They took him into a room with a metal table and shoved him onto it; they restrained him with metal cuffs and removed his jumpsuit. He froze as he saw one of the men pick up and scalpel and placed it on his stomach.

He shut his eyes tightly and prayed that Quill and the others would come for him.

**oOo**

Gamora walked down the hall of the Milano over to Peter's room. She opened the door and saw Peter sitting in a chair and put his figure to his lips.

"Shhh…." He hissed, "Don't wake her up!" Gamora looked over at his bed and saw two of the Kree girls from the night before, "Kree girls often get cranky when you wake them up to early."

Gamora just shook her head, "You are truly a disturbing person Peter."

"Isn't that why you love me?" He asked with a smile.

"No, now have you seen Rocket?"

Peter thought for a moment and then shook his head, "Last time I saw him was last night at the bar."

"I checked his room but he wasn't there."

"Maybe he's at the bar?"

"Drax already checked, he isn't there."

Peter frowned, "Alright give me a minute or so and I'll go take to Dey."

"Thank you Peter," Gamora said with a smile, "Oh and if see that those two are still here by the time you leave, I'll make sure that you won't have any fun for the rest of your life."

Peter frowned as she closed the door, he then stood up and got dressed into his leather trench like coat and went to talk to Dey.

**oOo**

Vixen frowned as she heard Rocket getting thrown back into his cage, his breathing was pain filled and she saw blood on the scientist's gloves.

"Rocket, are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"I-I'm fine, just-"

She heard him hiss in pain as she heard him stand to his feet.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to break me."

"Ooh tough guy huh?" Vixen asked with a smirk.

"Well I'm not trying to brag," he said with a chuckle.

Vixen smiled and then looked at the entrance to her cage; it was a cyan tinted thick plastic with oval holes at the bottom and top, allowing the subject to breathe. She was able to stick her paw out of the small bottom oval nearest to Rocket's cage. Rocket saw her hand, it had long claw like nails and was fuzzy and cream colored. He grabbed a hold of her hand for the heck of it, she smiled and then glared at the door to the room.

"We need to get out of here, do ya got a plan?"

"No, not yet, I've been too busy getting experimented on."

"Right," Vixen said with a sigh, "Listen Rocky, do you mind me calling you Rocky?"

"I-"

"To bad, I'm calling you Rocky; I'm going to be experimented on next. While I'm getting experimented on you get some sleep, once I get back we'll come up with a plan, alright?"

Rocket nodded, "Sounds good to me."

One of the scientists came back in and opened Vixen's cage and grabbed her quickly by the scruff of her neck. Rocket frowned; he needed to think up a plan.

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. _****_J_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	3. I have a plan

Peter walked down a long hallway that was located in the Nova Corp facility, he walked quickly, he couldn't waste any time dilly dallying, he needed to find Rocket. Once he reached the end of the hall he saw Dey sitting at a table looking at holographic records of criminals. Peter cleared his throat; Dey looked over his shoulder as gave a somewhat forced smile.

"Ah Quill, what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Rockets missing, we've look everywhere for him."

Dey frowned and stood up; he walked over to a holographic touch screen and started to search something.

"So, uh, what'cha doing?"

Dey continued to look at the screen as he answered, "We put a chip in Rocket's mechanics just in case he did something he wasn't supposed to and made a run for it."

Peter crossed his arms, he should have been furious that the Nova Corps didn't trust them to keep Rocket from doing anything wrong. But that argument would have to wait.

"So where is he then?"

Dey didn't answer but soon frowned as he looked at the screen with worry, "He's on Halfworld."

"Halfworld?" Peter asked, "I've never heard of Halfworld."

"It a place where most illegal experiments take place and it's where we believe Rocket was created."

"Well that just great," Peter said with a sigh, "Could you give me the coordinates?"

Dey nodded and gave them to him, "Good luck Quill, if you need any help just let us know."

"Thanks Dey," Peter said before leaving.

When Peter returned to the ship he found Groot in his pot on the table with a saddened look on his face. Gamora and Drax towered over him with worried looks.

"Don't worry my small tree friend, we'll find our raccoon friend," Drax said with a smile, trying to comfort his little friend.

Groot gave him a smile but then back to a frown. Gamora sighed and walked over to Peter.

"What did Dey say?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"He said Rocket is on Halfworld."

Groot looked at Peter with a terrified look, "I am Groot!"

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find Rocket before anything happens to him," Peter said as he walked towards the small sapling. He then looked at Gamora and gave her the coordinates and she went to the cockpit and entered the coordinates.

"I am Groot…"

Drax picked up Groot and sighed, "I'll be sharpening my swords."

Peter nodded and went to his room; he put in his Awesome Mix .1 and put on Cherry Bomb by the Runaways. It reminded him a little Rocket; he then sat down on his bed and prayed that Rocket was safe.

**oOo**

Rocket as curled into a ball in the corner of his cell, he was in a deep sleep until he heard as thud from the cage next to him. He groaned silently and yawned, he heard Vixen curse to herself as he heard shuffling on the other side of wall.

"You alright Vix?" Rocket asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Peachy," she then sighed, "My backs been giving me problems, and those morons aren't helping by stabbing needles into my back."

Rocket frowned and looked out the entrance to his cage; he sat there and looked around the room, trying to come up with a plan.

"What'cha do'in?" Vixen asked as Rocket's hand hung out of one of the oval holes that allowed the subjects to breathe. Vixen started to play with his hand as if she was a cat and his hand was a ball of yarn.

"I'm thinking of a plan," Rocket answered and then growled, "Stop smacking my hand or if I get out of here I'll leave you behind."

Vixen chuckled and did as she was told, "Alright grumpy, I didn't know you were taking me with you."

Rocket shrugged, "Why not, you don't seem like you deserve to be here."

"D'aw thank you, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Shut up," Rocket said as he continued to look around the room.

Vixen smirked and rested the bottom of her head on the floor of the cell, "So do you have someone waiting for you?"

Rocket's ears shot up, "What?"

"You know, like a family or a lover, any one that's worrying about you?"

Rocket scoffed, "No, but I have a team."

"Oh really?"

Rocket nodded, "Yup the Guardians of the Galaxy."

"Never heard of them."

Rocket was a little taken back by this; they saved the entire galaxy how did she not hear about them. "Really?"

Vixen nodded, "It may not help that I'm from the other side of the galaxy."

"I guess it wouldn't," Rocket said, "How about you? You got a family or a lover?"

Vixen was silent for a moment, "No, at least not anymore."

Rocket opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door opening, he and Vixen pulled their hands back into their cages and watched as one of the scientists walked over to a white desk. The scientists hand shuffled in one of his coat pockets, he then sat at the desk and started to write on a piece of paper.

Rocket smiled and gave small chuckle.

"Rocky?" Vixen asked in a whisper with a worried look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just thought of a have plan."

**_I hope you enjoyed it sorry if it was a little short, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. _****_J_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	4. Breaking out

Rocket watched as scientists walked past the door to the room he was in, Vixen stared also with a worried but excited look on her face.

"You sure you got a plan? Because what if they catch you and you don't got a plan?"

"Vix I got a plan, geez, you acting like Quill."

"Who?" Vixen asked, tilling her head to the side.

"Uh, no one, now the men will be here soon to take me away to experiment on, after they take me just wait and don't do anything until the door to your cage opens. Then make your way to the generator room, I'll be there waiting for you."

Vixen nodded, "Got it."

The door then opened and a man came in, he opened Rocket's cage and Rocket allowed him to pick him up. The man was the one they saw yesterday, the one who sat at the desk, he was a rookie which meant that he didn't know how to handle any subjects well.

"Being awful friendly today aren't you?" the man questioned Rocket as they left the room.

Rocket grin and let the man's arms relax around Rocket, he then pushed out of the man's arms. The man yelled for him to stop but Rocket kept running he darted around the corner and looked for any type of sign that said anything like 'generator room' 'power supply' anything like that.

It took him a minute or so but he finally found the room, he ran into it and looked up at the desk that had holographic computers and had pencils and papers scattered about. He frowned and kept looking around for the power source, his ears perked up once he found it. He darted over to it and opened the hatch; he looked at the wires and started pulling out the important ones.

He gave a worried look when he pulled out the power supply but found some sort of back up cable, it didn't have as much power and it would take around a half hour to lose all power, but he needed to turn off power now. Before he could grab it one of the scientists grabbed his by the scruff of his neck and started to carry him off.

Rocket struggled furiously but suddenly stopped when they passed the door to the room he was captive in, he saw Vixen through the barred window on the door. She gave him a worried but yet surprised look. Neither of them had ever been able to see each other since the cages wall were a thick plastic; Vixen's body structure was similar to Rockets. Rocket stared back at her with the same expression and once they past the door he started to struggle to be free.

They took him into an operating room and shoved him onto the metal table, powered metal wrist and ankle restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He arched his back and whimpered as two to three scientists hovered above him. One of them grabbed a scalpel and laid it on his stomach and glided downwards, he whimpered as blood oozed from the wound.

The cut was deep, deep enough to get almost to his intestines; he bit his lip and slowly drew blood from his lip. His hands balled into fists and his nails started to pierce his skin, it went on for the next several minutes, they cut him and looked inside to see what was in him. Rocket started to lose consciousness and just waited for the black void to take over him. Soon there was a blinking red color all around the room and loud beeping came from every direction. The scientists seemed panicked, they dropped everything they were doing and ran out the room.

Rocket's restraints clicked off but he was too weak to get up. He then heard someone or something climb onto the table; he saw something cream colored hovering over him. His vision then blurred and he lost consciousness.

**oOo**

When Rocket woke up he was lying on something soft and he felt something wrapped around his stomach. The room was dark, the walls had black paint and only a small light was on the table next to him. His ears perked up as he saw a woman around his height walk over to him with a bowl in her clawed hand. She was covered in cream colored fur from head to toe, she had big ears and a mussel with a black wet nose and long black whiskers, her tail was long and fluffy with a black tip, her eyes were a dark green so dark that they could be mistaken for black, she wore jean shorts and a black hoodie and had white wrap wrapped around her upper half of her knee.

Rocket tried to sit up and she pushed his gently back down.

"Don't Rocky, you need your rest," she said before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Vixen? What happened?"

"You lost consciousness and I had to drag you out of there, turns out you're a lot heavier then you look," she said as she lifted the first aid white wrap from his stomach and looked down at his stitched up stomach. Rocket blushed a little under his fur as he lost his jumpsuit back at the facility.

Vixen just scoffed, "Oh don't be embarrassed, your covered in fur you idiot I can't see anything."

Rocket glared at her and gave her a small growl; she then picked up a bottle of alcohol and poured it onto his wound. He growled in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Whoops," Vixen said with a shrug.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I won't if you stop acting like a –"

They were interrupted by an echoing gunshot in the distance; Vixen frowned and crossed her arms.

"Right, this is Halfworld," she mumbled to herself.

She then grabbed a wash cloth from the bowl that was filled with water and rested the cloth on his stomach that had some blood oozing out of stitched up wound from the alcohol. The entire time she was cleaning his wound was just awkward silence. Rocket cleared his throat and decided to break the silence.

"Are you from here?"

Vix looked up at him, then back to his wound, "No, I'm from a planet that's sort of like the Terran planet Earth. So, about your team-"

"Don't, say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because right now I'm not in the mood alright?"

Vixen frowned and laid fresh white wrap on his stomach.

"Did you ever have a team?" Rocket asked before eyeing a bottle of whiskey on the floor.

"Yeah, a couple, it didn't work out," she said as she handed his the booze.

He thanked her quietly and took a swig of the booze, "So were they a bunch of jerks or…"

"Nah, I just didn't feel like staying around you know?" Rocket nodded before she continued, "Besides, I also sort of just wanted to find someone like me, and I wouldn't have if I stayed with the team."

Rocket gave an amused scoff, "Well I guess you found what you were looking for, a messed up little monster."

"You're not a monster Rocky, you too adorable to be one," she said with a smile.

Rocket rolled his eyes and sighed, "Gee thanks, now when can I get up?"

"Soon, now stop complaining before I do anything worse to ya," Vixen said with a grin before standing up.

She walked across the room and sat in a small corner and started to add what seemed to be upgrades to a small hand gun. Rocket smiled and rested his head back, he wondered were Peter and the others were. He gave a small sigh and deiced to get some shut eye.

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. _**_:)_

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	5. On the way to Halfworld

Groot looked down at the ground with a frown as his little twig arms dangled from his side. Gamora looked at him and sighed, she went up to the cockpit were Peter was, she sat in the chair next to him and rested her elbow on the arm rest.

"When do you think we'll be there?"

"I don't know, the soonest is three or four day."

"And the latest?"

Peter sighed and thought for a moment, "Probably around two weeks to a month, depending on what type of trouble delays us."

Gamora stared at Peter, he had dark bags under his eyes and his face was lined with worry.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll find him."

"Oh we'll find him alright; I'm just worried on how we'll find him. I mean he could be perfectly safe, he could be injured, he could even be dead."

"Peter stop it," Gamora hissed as she glared daggers at him, "Rocket is alive, I know he is."

Peter sighed and shook his head, "I didn't say he was I said he only could be."

"And how much do you believe he's dead?"

"Only 12%."

Gamora scoffed with gave a small smile, Peter gave her a small grin in return and then the cockpit was filled with awkward silence. Gamora looked up at the stars and frowned, but Peter soon got her attention.

"You know, I haven't been the best to Rocket. Last time I saw him I was busy trying to get a Kree girl in bed, I didn't care about anything he was talking about, and I really regret doing so. In a way I feel like it was my fault he was taken."

"Peter, we've all done that, and it was not your fault that Rocket was kidnapped."

"But it was Gamora, if I wasn't busy making out with that chick, then I would have been able to keep Rocket entertained and went back with him. We wouldn't be in the mess if it wasn't for me."

She shook her head and stood to her feet and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Listen to me Peter, even if you did do that he would have been taken anyways, maybe not then but in the future. There is no way you could have stopped it."

"If you say so," he said quietly.

"Listen, I'll take over, you need some sleep."

"Maybe," Peter said before standing up and walking towards the exit of the cockpit.

"Goodnight Peter," Gamora said before sitting in Peter's seat.

"Night," he responded.

Gamora just kept thinking of Rocket, hoping he was alright and that Quill was wrong about him being dead. He couldn't be, he was Rocket, he couldn't be right?

**oOo**

Vixen stared out the window at the city below; she just scoffed at the people below. She couldn't explain it but she had a burning hatred buried in her that was crying for release. She heard ruffling of sheets and looked over at Rocket, he was still asleep and moved into a different position, he was sort of curled into a ball it was more of a crescent moon shape but whatever.

She smirked and gave an amused scoff; she then stood up and started to walk back and forth. She started thinking about how Rocket seemed embarrassed to be wearing nothing but his own fur. She scratched the back of her head as she thought, she could make him something to wear but she wasn't the best at sewing. It was like stitching up skin right? If that was the case she was a pro, sort of.

She sighed and crossed her arms but kept walking, were would she get the material? Maybe she could just buy or steal something? Why was she so concerned about Rocket!? She growled at herself and grabbed her ears and pulled on them roughly.

"You ok Vixen?"

Vixen turned back and saw Rocket staying at her with a concerned yet freaked out face.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine just thinking about what I should do about your nakedness."

Rocket shrugged, "Just steal a jumpsuit or something, not that hard."

"It depends Rocky; something's are harder to steal then others."

"Vix, clothing is probably one of the easiest things in the galaxy to steal."

"Ok I just going to tell you the truth, I'm not the best thief. I'm more into assassinating people and working on guns, big guns. Not stealing freaking clothing."

"Then go buy it, this isn't a hard decision."

"I'm not wasting money on some stupid clothes because you're too much of a wimp to run around in only your fur."

"Vixen, I swear if you don't make a decision soon I gonna end up killing you!"

"Sewing can be fun, especially with sewing up big, bloody, pus filled wounds," Vixen said with a delish grin.

Rocket just shook his head, "You've got some major issues Vix."

Vixen just smiled and crossed her arms, "Don't you think I don't that?"

Rocket rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed, "So when can I start walking again?"

She sat on the edge of the bed and thought, "Hmm depends, if you're a good boy maybe you could get up tomorrow."

"And if I'm bad?" Rocket asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll end up breaking both your legs," Vixen said before standing up.

He scoffed, "So violent."

"What can I say? I'm a girl who likes the color red," Vixen said as she got to the door, "Listen I'm going out for a little I shouldn't be too long, don't go any were."

"I'll try not to," Rocket said as she closed the door.

He sighed and looked out the window that was closest to him bed. He looked out at the city below, both bad and good memories went through his mind as he stared down. He ran his clawed fingers down the back of his neck; he then looked at the wooden floor and frowned. He pondered about Vixen really breaking his legs, she wouldn't do that to the only one like her, right?

He then got up out of the bed and winced in pain; he then took a deep breath and started to stumble over to a small pile of scrap/metal parts. He knelt down and picked up some scrap and metal parts and started to create a bomb, as usual.

**_I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter is a little short. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. _****_J_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	6. Tragedy

Peter, Drax, Gamora, and Groot all sat in the kitchen of the Milano as they all ate breakfast. The only noise in the room was the chewing of cereal; Gamora couldn't stand it the silence anymore and decided to say something.

"How close are we to Halfworld?"

Peter looked up at her and frowned, "I told you this last night."

"You haven't told Drax or Groot yet, have you?"

Peter sighed, "The soonest we'll be at Halfworld is three or four days."

"And the latest?" Drax questioned.

Peter was silent for a moment, and then answered, "The longest is a month."

Groot made a whimpering noise and looked down.

"See what you did, you made Groot sad!" Peter hissed at Gamora.

"Our little friend has been upset ever since we began this mission," Drax said to Peter.

"Well she made it worse."

"I did not, you aren't helping him by your mopping," Gamora snapped back.

"Oh like you have never down it before."

"I haven't."

"Oh sure you haven't."

"It is you Quill who always crying about how your mothers dead!"

Peter stood straight up and Gamora followed, they caused the table to shake.

"I AM GROOT!"

The room fell silent as the sound of broken pottery echoed throughout the room. The three of them then ran over to the other side of the table and saw Groot lying on the ground with dark soil and broken clay scattered about. Drax knelt down and picked up Groot, he then turned to Gamora.

"Go find something to put him in."

She nodded and left the room; Groot gave out raspy pants and whimpered as he looked up at Peter and Drax.

"Don't worry little friend, you'll be alright," Drax said to the little Groot.

Groot gave a weak smile as Gamora ran back into the room with one of her boots that was too small for her. She picked up the soil that was scattered on the floor and placed the dirt into the boot, she then carefully took Groot and laid him in the soil. She then stood up and left to give him some water.

Drax frowned and turned to Peter, "I realize that you are upset about Rocket, but you if you keep acting like this you could hurt someone else."

"Drax could you come here please?" Gamora called.

Drax turned and left to help Gamora. Peter frowned, he knew Drax was right, he could've killed Groot he could still kill him. But it was Gamora's fault! But he shouldn't have acting like that since Groot was so close to the edge. But if Gamora didn't say that then, Peter shook his head, the voices kept screaming at each other. Peter then sat back in his chair, Drax was right, he needed to calm down, but that's easier said than done.

**oOo**

Vixen tapped her foot against a small box that was filled with needles, thread, and stretchy black fabric. She sighed and glanced down at the bomb Rocket was making and she would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed. Her ears perked up as she heard the bathroom door open, Rocket stood there in a black stitched up jumpsuit.

"Hmm, you look pretty good in black," Vixen said with a smile.

Rocket scoffed and sat down and started to continue working on his bomb, "I thought you were a girl who liked the color red, not black."

"I like both colors, but it really depends on my mood."

Rocket gave a nod; he then looked over at a small picture frame and saw a picture of five people a man and woman along with two boys and one girl who had long curly orange hair with deep green eyes, it was obvious that the girl would be a knock out when she was older. Rocket reached over and picked up the picture.

"Who are these guys?"

Vixen looked over at the picture and quickly grabbed it from him, "Be careful!"

"What? I was just holding it."

"I know but… just be careful, alright, this is very important to me."

"It's just a picture."

Vixen glared at him and snarled, "It's not just a '_picture_' it's the ONLY picture I have of them! If I lose this I'll forget what they look like!"

"Who are they?"

"My dead freaking family!"

Rocket shut himself up as he stared at her. Her fur use to seem to be glowing, but now it just looked gray, tears started to form in her dark eyes and she glared daggers at him. She then wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Sorry, it's just…." She shook her head and jumped onto the window sill.

Her tail twitched as she stared out the window. Rocket looked up at her and frowned, he wasn't that good when it came to comforting people, some would say he was terrible at it. Though he was sort of surprised at how her mood imminently changed. They're death couldn't have happened that soon right?

"Vix, uh, you know if you wanna talk then-"

"Have you ever lost someone dear to you Rocket?"

He was silent for a moment, he then nodded, "Yeah, I have."

"Did they die in front of you?"

He looked up at her and frowned.

"I take that as a no, my father and two brothers were killed right in front of me, I then was taken away to be experimented on and I was turned into some little freak. A lot of times I wonder what I'm still doing here."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I've had so much crap done to me I'm surprised I'm still alive," She then turned to him and showed him the picture again and pointed to the little girl, "That use to be me, can you believe that? I use to be that little girl and now I'm just some little monster who everyone likes to laugh at!" She jumped down and walked in front of Rocket, "You said I had major issues, remember? Well you can thank the scientists for that. They not only made me have a hunger for violence but they also somehow made me Bipolar!" tears were now streaming down her eyes as she sobbed.

Rocket as trying hard to think of something to say, he didn't care what, he just need to say something.

"Let's face it; we're just a couple of experiments."

Rocket grabbed her by her shoulders and slammed her against the wall; she whimpered and looked up at him.

"Don't say that," he growled as he nails dug into her shoulders. "We aren't, we are more than that."

Vixen shook her head, "Maybe you are," she then laid both her hands on his chest and pushed him back, she grinded her teeth as she felt his claws leave her shoulders. She rubbed her right shoulder and laid her ears flat on her head. She rubbed her eyes, "I'm going out for a walk, alright?"

She then left; Rocket sighed and crossed his arms. He kept playing the conversation in his head over and over again. He then shook his head and decided to go after her.

**_Hey two uploads in one day! What can I say I have not much to do and I have a lot of ideas to write. But boy did this chapter take a lot of time to write, I was writing it and then I needed to shut my computer down because it was starting to overheat. I save the story but then it wouldn't open on my computer so I had to re-write the chapter from scratch. First world problems am I right? Anyway enough of my problems, I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading. _****_J_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	7. Drunk cuddles

Peter sat down on Rocket's bed and watched Groot who was on the nightstand sleeping in Gamora's boot. He looked a little smaller than usual but that was probably because of how long he was out without any dirt or water. Peter ran his hand through his hair; he then stood up and walked out of the room. He went into his and grabbed his Walkman; he put in the second Awesome Mix that his mother had given him. He sat down in the cockpit and listen to it, Gamora soon walked in and saw him.

"Hello Peter," she said quietly as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey," he answered as he took of his headset.

"I just wanted to apologize on how I acted yesterday, it was wrong of me to ever say anything like that."

"It's alright Gamora, I shouldn't have been so nasty, it's just this entire situation is driving me insane. I mean, who knows what could be happening to Rocket."

She nodded, "I understand, he's tough though, he'll make it. It wouldn't surprise me if he escaped."

"Well if he did hopefully we find him before he finds a way to leave Halfworld."

Gamora nodded and turned towards the window of the ship and looked out of it.

**oOo**

Rocket walked down the main street of Halfworld and he soon remembered how much he hated this planet. All around him he could hear talking, laughing, moaning, screaming, cursing, and sometimes even bones breaking. He just wanted to find Vixen and bring her back home, he walked towards a bar a looked in inside. On one of the bar stools sat a small body in a black hoodie that the hood was currently up and had a long fluffy cream colored tail with a black tip. He walked over and hopped up onto the bar stool next to the body.

"Vixen, there you are I've been looking all over for you," he hissed.

Vixen looked at him with a smile, "Aw you were worried about me how sweet."

Rocket frowned when he smelled the alcohol on her breath, by what happened next it was pretty obvious she was drunk. Vixen threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly; Rocket growled and pushed her away.

"Come on," he snarled as he grabbed her hand roughly, "We are heading back home."

"Whoa slow down big boy, you may be adorable put we just met!"

He just rolled his eyes and pulled her along; she soon tripped over her own dog like feet and fell onto her hands. Rocket pulled her up and she wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Oh Rocky, you wouldn't believe how drunk I am!" she said in giggles.

"I think I could," he said as they got to the building they were staying in.

He opened the door to their room and pushed her into it, she ran over to the bed and curled under the covers and curled herself up into a ball. Rocket closed the door with a slam and glared at her, she saw him looking as her and jumped out of the bed and tackled him.

"You're so fluffy!"

"And you're so annoying now get off!" Rocket yelled as he pushed her off.

He froze when he heard a metal clanging sound, Vixen whimpered as she held the side of her head. She had fallen back and had hit her head hard against the metal frame. Rocket frowned and knelt beside her, he could see some tears forming in her eyes. She flinched away from him as he reached out to touch her head.

"Vix, could you please let me look?" Rocket asked with a little concern in his voice.

She then pulled her hood down and Rocket rested his hand on the right side of her head. He moved some of her fur up and looked at the skin; he looked at it for about a minute and then smoothed her fur down.

"Get some sleep, it will feel better in the morning," he said before getting up and walking to the other side of the room, sitting down in the corner with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Vixen's ears perked up and the tip of her tail twitched up. Rocket opened his eyes when he felt something curl up next to him; he looked down and saw Vixen staring up at him with both her hands resting on his elbow. She then nuzzled her mussel under his arms and moved his arms away from each other.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his stomach. Rocket stared down at her, he was about to tell her to let go of him but if it meant she would go to sleep then he would have to suffer through.

"Rocky, I'm a little depressed," Vixen said in a hushed tone.

"Really, I never would have guessed."

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I', depressed because if and or when your team comes for you what will happen to me?"

He looked down at her and just stared.

"I'm not trying to sound selfish but ever since I was turned into this I would search for anyone who was like me. Now I've found someone and they may just leave, I'll be alone again."

Rocket sighed and didn't really know what to think; he just rested his hand of her head and scratched her head. He then started to hear some type of high purring sound coming from her, her neck vibrated on his stomach as he saw her give a small smile. She seemed to be dozing off as he continued scratching her head.

He leaned him head back and said, "Don't worry Vix, I won't leave you alone."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter is a little short. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	8. Reunion

Vixen woke up lying on the bed Rocket used to recover when they got out of the laboratory, the white cotton blankets were spread out over her and fell to her waist when she sat up. She looked around the old dirty room that was now bathed in sunlight from the window which didn't help make the room look any nicer. Vixen looked over in the corner of the room and saw Rocket sitting down and tinkering on a gun. Vix got up from the bed and started too walked over to Rocket when she stopped and rested her clawed hand on her forehead.

"There's a drink for you on the nightstand, it should help with your hangover," Rocket said as he glanced back at her.

She gulped it down and cleared her throat, "What happened last night?" She groaned and rubbed the side of her head, "Did someone knock me out or somethin'?"

"I was thinking of it but no, no one knocked you out."

Vixen then smirked and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and sighed, "Anything frisky happen?"

He growled and laid his hand in the middle of her chest and pushed her away, "No nothin' '_frisky_' happened last night. You tackled me, I pushed you and you hit your head on the frame of the bed and got knocked out," he said making sure he didn't tell her that she had cuddled with him. He knew she would make fun of him and tell him that he was soft and he didn't need that crap.

"You liar! You said no one knocked me out when clearly you did!"

"It was an accident."

"Sure it was," she said crossing her arms. "And to think I was just starting to trust you!" she said in a dramatic voice as she rested the back of her right hand on her forehead and arched her back.

Rocket sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how your older teams handled you."

"Oh they didn't I was just there annoy them and make them weapons, but to be fair they ticked me off a lot so we were all even Steven."

"Oh so does that mean that I annoy you?"

Vixen was silent for a moment and then shrugged, "Sort of, your cute fluffiness takes away the annoyance most of the time. You know what I could use your fur for?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"If some day I wanted to kill you I could skin you once you're dead, and use you fur for a hat!"

Rocket turned to her with a horrified look, "What is wrong with you!?"

"A lot of things Rocky, a lot of things."

They then heard shout and banging coming from the apartment next to them, it sounded as if someone was fighting. Vixen scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Boy I hate Halfworld, hopefully your friends get here soon so I don't have to take care of you and I can get out of here, no offense."

"Hm none taken," Rocket said he then slowly turned his gaze back to her, "Hey Vix, have you ever thought about being a part of a team again?"

"Yeah I have but I haven't really found a team that's suited for me. Besides I'm more of a lone wolf type of gal, I really don't need anyway one," she said with a wave of her hand.

Rocket could tell that what she said was a lie, over the last couple of days they had been together she had been very '_needy_' is that the right word? I don't know, maybe, point is, is that she seemed like she needed a team or at least SOMEONE to help her when she was going through her bipolar.

He shrugged and said, "Oh, well, I was just thinking that maybe you could come with-"

A sudden gunshot echoed outside of the building and Vixen darted to the window, the shot seemed close and Vixen wanted to see what was going on. It seemed as if a race or something was going on and everyone crowded the streets, not only that but big white tents filled the streets and it looked like a market place.

"Hey Rocky some weird stuff is going on outside, wanna check it out?"

He stood up and sighed, "I've got nothing else better to go I suppose we could check it out."

"Cool!" she said as she darted over to him and grabbed his hand, "First I wanna go see what type of food they have, then I want to see what type of booze they have!"

**oOo**

Gamora leaned against the Milano as she looked at the tops of the white tents that were scattered throughout the city. Groot looked up at her; he was still in the boot that was now his pot and he was held in her arms. She looked down at him and smiled.

"We'll find him, don't worry."

Groot smiled up at her then looked back at all the tents. Gamora turned her gaze as she heard Peter and Drax walked over to them. The two of them were paying for parking while asking anyone if they had seen Rocket, and by the way Peter and Drax looked it didn't seem as if anyone had known.

"Anything?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, if Rocket did get out it seems as if he's gone into hiding and he's doing pretty freaking well at it to," Peter answered.

"Is it possible that he has gone to a different planet?" Drax asked.

"Possibly, hopefully not and he's just hiding."

"Well before we jump to any conclusions let's look and ask around, maybe someone has seen him," Gamora suggested.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

**oOo**

Rocket and Vixen walked down the street and looked at all the merchandise like jewelry, toys, knives, food, booze, animals, metal, etc. Vixen currently had a large navy blue bottle that was halfway full with alcohol.

"I must say I'm kind of impressed on how much you can drink," Rocket said eyeing her bottle.

She shrugged and took a swig, "Yah, let's just say I've had a lot of years drinking, my liver must look awful."

"Hm, well hopefully we'll never be able to see it."

"I'll drink to that!" she said as she lifted up her bottle.

Rocket rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then noticed someone giving him and Vixen a weird look, he snarled and snapped.

"What, haven't you ever seen two raccoons before!?"

Vixen smirked, "How do you know what a raccoon is?"

"I don't, all I know is that it's a humie thing, do you know what it is?"

"Sort of, I used to work with a Terran dude, he was annoying and he was the team leader! But anyway, I'm not a raccoon, I'm a Fennec Fox, or at least I think that's what it is."

"I wouldn't know I'm not big on Terrans."

"There some good things about them, they make good music, sometimes."

"Well when you hear the same freaking song every da-"

"Hey watch it punk!" a big orange man yelled as he pushed some dude in a red leather jacket so hard he flew into one of the market stands.

Vixen scoffed, "Idiot."

Rocket chuckled and nodded.

**oOo**

Peter and the others walked down one of the narrow streets of the market, the team asked around but still no one knew anything about Rocket. One person said that they saw some cream colored animal at a bar but that was it. The team stopped once or twice at a market stand to see what they had but they didn't stay long. While at one of the stands they were selling books and Drax had gotten a book that was a joke book.

Drax chuckled to himself as he read, "I have a question for you," he said to Peter and Gamora.

"Oh boy," Peter said with a sigh, "What is it?"

"What did the cannibal get when he was late to a party?"

"What?"

"A cold shoulder," with that Drax burst into laughter and shook his head.

Peter sighed and rested his hand on the bridge of his nose.

"Do you wish to hear any other one?" Draw asked with a smile.

"Please no."

Groot smiled as he figured out the pun, he then suddenly frowned when he heard someone yell, _'What, haven't you ever seen two raccoons before!?_' Groot pulled on Gamora's shirt and tried to get her attention but she was too busy listening to Drax and Peter fight about the stupid puns.

"I just don't find them that funny," Peter said as he stared back at Drax.

"How could you not? They are very amusing."

"Maybe to you, but it depends how you use them."

"But-"

"I AM GROOT!" Groot yelled pointing ahead.

"Not now Groot, we're busy," Peter said before turning back to Drax.

Groot turned back as saw a familiar walking, talking, gun crazy raccoon walking towards them with someone a little smaller than him with cream colored fur and big ears.

"Drax, we are done talking about th-"

Peter stopped when he bumped into a large orange man.

"Hey watch it punk!"

With that the mad punch Quill back into one of the tents; Groot looked over at the raccoon as he began to walk away from them. Groot franticly tried to get Gamora and Drax's attention but failed as Drax ran over to the man and punched him in the stomach. Groot soon gave up and knew he had to get the raccoons attention so with all his little might he screamed out,

"I AM GROOT!"

**oOo**

Rocket rested his hand on Vixen's stomach forcing her to stop.

"Hm, what is it Rocky?"

"I thought I heard something."

Vixen stared at him as his ears twitched had looked behind him and started to walk back.

"I AM GROOT, I AM GROOT!"

Rocket then started running as fast as he could to where the voice was coming from.

"Whoa Rocket, what are you hearing!?" Vixen called as she chased after him.

"Groot what's wrong?" Gamora asked as she looked down at her little friend.

He gave a giant smile as he pointed down on the other side of the market stands; a little raccoon was sprinting towards them with a cream colored creature behind him.

"Rocket!" Gamora yelled with a smile.

Drax froze and looked over at Gamora and then say who she was looking at, "Quill, come look!" he shouted before running over to Gamora.

Rocket ran over and Groot fell from Gamora's arms and into Rocket's, Groot hugged Rocket's mussel tightly as Peter walked over to them.

"I am Groot!"

"I know, I missed ya to buddy," Rocket said with a smile.

"It's good to see you Rocket," Drax said with a smile as he looked down at his furry companion.

"Are you alright Rocket, you aren't hurt are you?" Gamora asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine, just a couple scratches, nothing I can't handle."

"That's out Rocket," Peter said with a smile, "Our tough as nails little raccoon."

"How can he tough as nails?" Drax asked.

Peter sighed, "Never mind, Rocket, what happened to you?"

"Well I got captured."

"Yes we know that!" Peter hissed.

"And I was taken to the lab I was first experimented on."

"How did you get out?" Gamora asked as she knelt down and Rocket handed Groot to her.

"Well honestly I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for Vixen."

"Vixen, who's Vixen?" Peter asked.

Rocket looked over behind him and saw Vixen staring at him with a nervous smile; she walked over to him and gave a small wave with her hand.

"Guys, this is Vixen, she helped me escape and she stitched up my wounds and helped keep me company for the last couple of days."

"Thank you for taking care of Rocket," Gamora said with a smile.

"No problem, Rockets actually pretty fun to babysit."

"Vixen I swear-"

"Uh hey lovebirds can you two argue about this somewhere else?" Peter asked as the big orange guy stood up.

"Oh, sure, follow me!" Vixen said as she ran over towards the building where she and Rocket stayed at.

The team followed as fast as they could so they wouldn't be seen.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings and if the chapter was long. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


	9. Onward (final chapter)

Vixen stared out the window at the big orange guy paced back out forth outside the building, Vix had no idea what he was doing but she was soon distracted when she heard someone approaching her. She turned her head and saw Gamora standing there with a smile.

"I just wanted to thank you again for taking care of Rocket; we've been worried about him for the last couple of days."

"You're welcome; he's been fun hanging around with, sometimes."

"So you took care of Rocket?" Peter asked as he looked over at her.

Vixen nodded, "Yup, he's actually not that bed when you don't talk to him and let him play with his gismos and let him drink his booze."

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter said with a smirk.

They all turned when they heard Drax laugh.

"What are you laughin' 'bout?" Rocket asked with his arms crossed.

"I found a very amusing joke," he answered as he rubbed his eye.

"Should I ask what it is?" Vixen questioned."

"Not if you want to keep your sanity," Peter said.

"I heard two peanuts walked into a park and one was as-salted."

Peter sighed as Rocket shook his head, Vixen just cursed loudly.

"I take it you're not a fan of puns?" Gamora asked.

"No I HATE puns, they are so stupid!"

Groot smiled as Drax wiped a tear away, "That amused me."

"Yeah no kidding," Rocket said.

Peter then glanced out the window and saw the sun setting, "Well I suppose we should get going, unless there's something you want to do Rocket."

"Nope, I want to get out of here as soon as possible!"

"Alright then, go ahead and pack your things and we'll get going," he then turned to Drax, "Hey Drax if you could put that dumb book down, could you please take care of the fat dude downstairs?"

Drax nodded and put down the book, and then he and Gamora went downstairs to take care of the orange man, Quill then also left to get the Milano started. Vixen looked over at Rocket who was putting some of the bombs he was making in a bag that the team had given him. She frowned and then picked up Groot.

"So got any plans?" Rocket asked.

"Hm, not really, probably just gonna go and cause some death and destruction."

"I am Groot."

"I agree with you buddy," Rocket said with a grin.

"With what? What did he say?"

Rocket threw his bag over his shoulder and took Groot from her, "He said that you should c-"

"Rocket we have a problem!" Gamora yelled up to him.

"Great, what did you idiots do now?"

"It seems that the man Peter wanted us to take care of has a lot of men with him, so we may want to leave this place."

"Have fun," Vixen said with a smile.

"Vix, listen I just wanna say-"

"ROCKET!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

"Tell you what Rocky I'll meet you at your ship, you can tell me there."

Rocket nodded and then ran down the stairs and out the building, he and the others then ran as fast as they could away from the guys with guns, or blasters whatever you want to call them. It took some time until they were at the docking bay and Quill was there waiting for them.

"There you guys are! I was wondering what took you so long!"

"We had a little trouble, but I think we should leave as soon as possible," Gamora said as she got onto the ship.

Rocket frowned and looked back at the city, "Could we wait, just for a minute?"

Peter stared at him for a second; he then smiled and nodded, "Sure thing buddy, I'll take your things and Groot inside."

"Thanks," Rocket mumbled as he handed his stuff to Quill.

He waited out there for a minute or so, he wondered if Vixen was lying or not.

"BOO!"

Rocket jumped and spun around, Vixen giggled and gripped her stomach.

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," he said with a sigh, "Listen Vix I need to talk to ya."

Her expression became serious as she looked up at him, "Ok, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Remember when you got drunk and I pushed you into the frame of the bed by accident?"

"Yeah," she said with a somewhat annoyed voice.

"Well something happened after that, I won't give you the details but you said that you were sort of upset that I was leaving and how you probably wouldn't find anyone else out there like you."

She frowned and nodded, "W-What are you trying to say Rocky?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should come with us, and I know that you're a '_lone wolf_' but I don't know, I just thought that maybe you would want to come."

She was silent for a moment, her tail twitched back and forth as she thought. She then sighed and shrugged, "Oh why not, I don't have anything else to do."

He smirked and they both went aboard the Milano, they met the others in the cockpit and they set of to do a bit of good and a bit of bad.

_**So that was the end, sorry if the ending was a little bad, I'm not the best when it comes to endings. But if anyone has any ideas of what I should write next with Vixen and the Guardians let me know. I hope you enjoyed the story, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_****_**J**_

**_-MissTeenFiction_**


End file.
